


【马瑞斯X阿曼德】肉番

by nyphadora



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora
Summary: 我自己都不信的一个肉番





	【马瑞斯X阿曼德】肉番

事情是怎样落到今天的地步的呢？500年的分离与等待，这份滋味是爱是恨早已无法用言语表达，阿曼德曾一度想过，带着瑟贝尔和本吉高飞远走，尽量远离他的旧主，远离这个魑魅魍魉遍布的圈子，经由他的产业，他们可以周游世界，抑或随便在两个孩子喜欢的地方定居下来。

 

并不是说他厌恶马瑞斯，不，谁会厌恶，即使是在最低程度上的，反感这样一位彬彬有礼的人？马瑞斯这个名字本身对于他来说仍具有致命的吸引力。经过了几个世纪，文艺复兴时代威尼斯的繁华落尽，炽热的爱情死灰般消失在时间里。一如莎士比亚戏剧终幕结束，演员鞠躬隐去，只剩帷幕低垂。旧主出现时，那双亘古不变的深邃眼眸仍能给予他极大的震撼，他心如止水平静依然。

 

阿曼德感觉到后背和腰间的手臂仍像记忆中那样，有大理石一样的力度，也像大理石一样冰冷。他耳边除了凛冽的风声之外一片寂静，寒冷像刀一样钻进领口，他看着面前在风中猎猎作响的破旧披风，尽量让自己不要想起从前的什么时候，他被同样的人以同样的姿势抱在怀里，飞越城市与海洋。

 

天不遂人愿，机缘巧合让他们重新聚首，那人金发碧眼一如往昔，他简直不能把眼睛从他身上移开。

 

在古代的威尼斯，那时男人也可以像女子一样打扮得一身辉煌灿烂，他曾以一身深红的天鹅绒披风，内着丝绸上衣和紧身外套，悠然自在的穿梭于沙龙和交际花的厅堂，整个城市为之瞩目。他使用古老的高雅语句在凡人间寒暄交际，谈吐间露出的博学引得一阵惊叹。他在一群学徒中间向主人走去，等待着他温柔的指导和爱抚•••••

 

到此为止。属于他们的时代已经过去，继续缅怀只能重蹈覆辙，不要让古老的悲剧一再重演吧，发生过的事情已经足够苦痛了。

 

“漂亮的孩子，我要你。”重逢时的话，解释多于亲昵，宽恕多于爱意。

 

这次也是一样，老把戏。

 

疲惫涌起，他再一次想起瑟贝尔指尖流出的激昂乐章，渴望回到他的孩子们中间去。

 

“这样就行了”他感到身周突然温暖起来，马瑞斯将他带到悬崖边的一栋房子里。放开他因长时间飞行而变得冰冷苍白的身体“这是我二百年前的一栋产业，当时我曾把父皇和母后安置在这里的地下室。”

 

他四下环顾，这个地方的布置陈设他完全知悉，亲眼看到却是头一回。

 

莱斯特笔下的华美陈设在他眼前活了起来，这里的陈设在最近的二百年中一定做过很多变动，标本和挂毯不见了，取而代之的是更富现代意味的雕塑和油画，微小的细节勾勒出极致的意境，生发出的幻觉引诱观众堕入其中。

 

色彩几乎是过于丰沛了，那些颜料盘旋而上，形成一片夺人眼目的风暴，每一面都有新的景观，每一面都有新的色调，甚至给人超越时空的错觉。

 

他熟悉这样的风格和色彩，当他还住在palazzo的时候，总能在画室里看到马瑞斯在这样的作品前挥毫泼墨的景象，画里的人物牲畜鲜活无比，好像正在呼吸一般。

 

沙发和几案都呈现一种雍容的慵懒感，这里的布置完全是为了让人更加舒服，从不规整的沙发到散落四处的脚垫，这个地方让人只想深深陷入沙发里，待上一阵子。

 

而此时，马瑞斯从高而窄的门前转过身，做手势要他过去。

 

“我怀疑这样把你带离那两个孩子不是一个好主意，年轻人。”对马瑞斯来说这是在道歉“但我想让你知道这里有一个地方是随时向你敞开的。”

 

他温顺的点点头，看到马瑞斯带着那种一望即知的关怀神情，远方微亮的苍穹与大海相接，星辰与水面只隔一线。“主人，”他听到自己的音色和当年在威尼斯时一般无异，只是再也找不回俄语的柔软腔调“我并不担心他们，本吉如今会把他们照顾得很好。”

 

“你曾经问起我能够找到我的方式，这里是我最近常住的地方，”他随即带着怀疑的微笑道“但我不认为你会来找我，年轻人。如今你像风一样，没有人能料到你的行踪。”

 

“您依旧恐惧我吗?”

 

“一直如此”他的声音里突然带着极大的温情，低声说“在你那次受伤之后，我其实很希望你能到我这里来，好好休息。”

 

他的亲吻在阿曼德面颊上快而轻的掠过，阿曼德吃了一惊，睁大双眼瞪视着面前那对钴蓝色的冷寒双眸，然后他突然意识到，马瑞斯这次不打算突然离开。

 

他打算继续，继续那些亲密的爱抚，狎昵的耳语。打算宣称他五个世纪以前未曾声明的权利，他知道他一直保有他的阿玛迪欧，在那孩子饱受时光和世事的摧残之后，他依旧是他心中独一无二的主人。旧梦重温是一种难言的诱惑，所有错失良机的延宕者都希求这样的后悔药。他那眼瞳像火中琥珀一样的孩子，拥有完美双唇的宝贵儿子，不生双翼的天使，诱惑的甜蜜魔鬼，依旧在心底爱他。

 

阿曼德只能看到那对纤长的暗金色睫毛拂在他眼下的皮肤上，和温暖的气息一起搔得他阵阵发痒。马瑞斯泛着珊瑚光泽的嘴唇印在他的额头，鼻尖和嘴唇上。那双生着闪亮指甲的修长双手准确的握住他的手，将他引到内室去。

 

这是一个隐秘的房间，沉郁的青烟鬼怪般从玉髓胆瓶升起，在房间上空形成一团袅袅的阴影。古老的四柱大床上面和四周的大理石地板上散落着柔软的枕头。层叠繁复的绸缎帷幕被丝带束在帐顶，金色的流苏丝穗闪着光，在腾起的温暖香气中流动成细长的波浪。绸缎床单上是五颜六色的丝线绣成的闪亮花朵，阿曼德倒在床上的时候抬头望去，帐顶和床帷是旧时那种深红。这一切都如此熟悉，与他记忆里的旧居并无二致。

 

那个地方已经随着冲天火焰永逝不归，现在，他记忆中的殿堂只剩下残墙断壁，他的凡人兄弟，他做男孩时的清白情感，那些威尼斯的美酒盛宴，他从前所沉溺的一切，都已化为灰烬，随风消逝，埋没在五百年的风尘里。

 

他的旧主依旧偏好奢靡华贵的卧室陈设，这让阿曼德内心深处的恨意如种子般生根发芽。

 

这和从前那些时光何其相似啊。他曾把这人视为救赎，他荣耀的救世主，他最崇拜的挚爱，他疯狂的渴望委身于他，却懵然不知自己只是马瑞斯漫长的两千年人生里的一个调剂，一个不会妨碍他思念旧情的替代品。他曾用最亲昵的深吻和肉欲的拥抱作为安抚自己的方法，而如今他却不再需要这些抚慰了。

 

伊甸园的时代已经过去，就连亚当和夏娃都回不到当初，而他们早已渐行渐远。

 

何况他的伊甸园本来就是马瑞斯搭建起来的一个临时庇护所，是徒有华美安逸表象的冰冷神龛，建立在虚假之上的应许之地。

 

他们爱情的表象早在五个世纪之前就崩塌了啊，残存的虚假表象被桑提诺一把火烧为灰烬，他们哪有什么旧梦可以重温呢？

 

他静静的坐起，马瑞斯的身形影影幢幢，从放下的半透明床帏外探身进来。

 

阿曼德的双手冰冷柔软，一如人类的双手，不同于他的冷硬。举世间还有哪张面孔，会像这个受伤的孩子一样，承载着旷世的悲哀和单纯，足以令他心碎。哪里还会有这样痛楚的隐秘，激烈昂扬的热情，恣肆洋溢的天才？

 

那些并非人类双手所能创造的事物啊，是从亘古到永恒，世间绝无仅有的造物••••••

 

再也没有第二个阿玛迪欧，再也没有一个男孩会这样了解他，以其他人从未有过的方式爱他。

 

“我俊美的孩子，”他的手滑过阿曼德的头发，手指穿过金棕色的发丝把它们聚拢，托起他的面庞，好让他能仔细端详自己的脸“我记得我们在不久之前曾探讨过这个问题，那么让我再说一次。”

 

“你是我未能成功塑造的过去，未能拯救的噩运，未能如愿实现的未来。”

 

“我一直期待与你在一起••••••我希望此时此刻除你之外我可以想到别的事物，让我能够凭理智行动，可我做不到。我爱你，我爱你••••••”

 

时间在马瑞斯身上静止了，这个千年之子，看起来如同刚刚年届而立的新鲜人类。他神采奕奕，完美无瑕，连最细微的神情都光彩夺目

 

他的主人娴熟的操纵凡人情绪施加在自己身上的影响，但当他的感情过于激烈的时候，会透过良好的绅士涵养外露，如同彩色的燃料透过画纸展现人前。若是皮格马利翁的葛拉提亚一般完美的冰雕被推入火焰，那纯然的面容在烈火中闪着光芒的时候，就会是这个样子。

 

他的低语消失在亲吻里，阿曼德感到眩惑，他看到了旧主眼中湿润的光芒。

 

他手指冰冷，珊瑚色的唇却是灼热的，阿曼德的皮肤可以感觉到底下锋利的牙齿。修长的手指轻柔的插进那头蓬松浓密的棕色卷发，轻轻的收紧，指尖突然变得急切。

 

 

这吻让人从头顶到脚尖战栗不止，无法抑制，无从拒绝。阿曼德在颤抖中感到难以置信的甜美。

 

停下吧，他的爱永远如此，随时可以抛开放弃，离你而去。

 

双腿被分开，那头金发拂过他赤luo的大腿内侧，落上绵密的亲吻，带着精致而恰到好处的饥渴，不疾不徐，小心翼翼，像研究一座古雕塑一样重新探索他的身体。马瑞斯一向是一个鉴赏者，这个世纪的见证者习惯于站在一旁，在笑谈间看历史潮起潮落，如今却开始研究过去弃之一旁的小男孩了。

 

这狎昵是应当被推拒甚至嫌弃的，他却沉溺其中，在那大理石般冷硬的怀里沦入迷醉。

 

这是何等狂喜的巨大苦痛。

 

他已经很久没这么痛过，即使在威尼斯，他形骸放浪的时光里，也一直没有在床笫间做过承受的一方，他的骄傲和美貌曾让所有人匍匐在他脚下，没有人会做这样的要求。

 

这是一种新奇的痛苦，舒缓而绵长，随着对方的一次又一次进犯蔓延着，忍耐好像无穷无尽，理智上知晓自己即将崩溃，感情上却又盼着继续这样痛下去，一次一次，仿佛穿越地狱与天堂。

 

“主人啊，”阿曼德断断续续的在喘息中低声耳语“你为什么如此温柔呢，又是为什么亲吻我？”

 

“停止吧，您无需欺骗自己。大卫曾对我坦白每个人都想要我，都想享用不尽的青春和年轻的美貌••••但是主人，您是不需要我的。”

 

“过去不曾需要过，将来也不会。”

 

马瑞斯的身体在最深处chong撞，只有这种时候他会显出罗马人狂野而奔放的一面，汗水在面孔上蒙上一层红色的雾气，他看上去如此人性，简直活生生像个与爱人缠绵的凡人。

 

“我从未停止爱过你。”

 

红色的泪水从阿曼德永恒的年轻面庞上滑落。

 

“我从未停止过需要你。”

 

冰冷的手臂在纤细的腰肢上收紧。

 

“几个世纪以来，我从未停止过想念你。”

 

高潮涌过，两个人从濒死的快感中缓过神来。

 

“我从未停止过，希望和你一起，继续我们从前的生活。”

 

“阿玛迪欧，你的意思呢?”

 

那孩子拭干满脸的泪水，露出一个冷静的微笑。

 

(渣渣老马！)


End file.
